Say Yes
by swiftie4ever
Summary: James loves Lily. Lily hates James. Then in their 7th year, Lily and James are stuck together as Heads. Can James finally get Lily to go on a date with him? The typical James/Lily story, but if you can't beat them, join them! Enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

Lily stood at Platform 9¾. She looked around happily, searching for her two best friends, Emmeline Vance, Marlene McKinnon, and Alice Prewett. They were all seventeen, and it was their last year at Hogwarts.

"Why, Lils, dearest! You look ravishing today, did I tell you?"

Lily froze. She knew that voice. She slowly turned around. _Yep, it's Potter, _Lily thought.

James Potter was Lily's tormentor. Oh, he said he really did like her, but Lily thought it was all for the chase.

James wasn't bad-looking. Six years of Quidditch had helped sculpt his to perfection. His sparkling hazel eyes, framed with round glasses, made half the girls at Hogwarts swoon. His black hair never flattened, and that fact infuriated Lily.

Lily didn't understand why, of all the girls in Hogwarts, Potter had to come after her. It wasn't as if she was exceptionally pretty, or – or anything special, right? But Lily wasn't ugly either. Her skin was smooth and pale, and her bright, piercing green eyes stood out. Her hair had been a bright, flaming red, but this year, it had naturally grown to be an auburn color.

"Potter." Lily acknowledged James. "My name is Evans. Not Lils."

"Aww… I knew you'd say that. Don't worry Lils, I know that you love me deep down inside!" James put emphasis on the "Lils" and flashed her a winning smile.

Lily took deep breaths and tried to control her anger inside. She still had to know who the Head Boy was. She hoped it was Remus; she was Head Girl and it would be pleasant to work with Remus. He was different from the other Marauders, as he was intelligent, calm, and most importantly, not egotistical.

After a few more breaths, she wasn't angry anymore. "So, Potter, do you know who the Head Boy is?"

"Oh yes, we're very close." James grinned.

Lily's hope increased. "So is it Remus then?"

James shook his head. "No. You'll see, won't you? You're Head Girl."

"Lily! Lily! Over here!"

Lily turned in the direction of the voice. Oh, finally. "Emmeline!"

The two girls ran towards each other happily. Emmeline was Lily's best friend. She had rosy skin, a sheet of dark hair, and inky eyes.

"Come on. Let's go find a compartment, Lily." Emmeline said after the hugging was done.

"Oh, Emmeline, I have to go to the Prefect's compartment. I'm HEAD GIRL!" Lily squealed and both girls went in for another hug.

"Okay, I'll just wait for Alice and Marlene, then. Come find us when the meeting's over."

"Will do. See ya later!" Lily walked down the train to the Prefect's compartment, her Head Badge securely in place on her Muggle clothes. She opened the door excitedly, expecting no Prefects but hoping that the Head Boy was there.

"Potter?!"


	2. Chapter 2

James Potter. He was Head Boy?! It couldn't be. Dumbledore would surely know better than that.

"Give it back, Potter." Lily fixed her shocked face into a stern one.

James looked startled. "What?"

"The badge. You did steal the Head Boy badge, didn't you?"

"Wh-what? No!"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Of course not, Potter. Now whose is it?"

"It's mine. I'm Head Boy!"

"Hmm. Maybe it's Remus'. This is** not** a funny joke, Potter!"

"Lily, Lily! Jeez, calm down!" When Lily settled for not shouting anymore and instead giving him her perfected Lily's-Look-Of-Death, he went on. "I swear, it's mine. Dumbledore gave me this over the summer. Please, give me a chance. I'm going to change. I promise."

Lily thought about his words. _Well, maybe he's not lying. I guess a truce wouldn't hurt. You know, even if he broke his promise, that's his problem, not mine. And it's our last year at Hogwarts. I'll never see him again afterwards. Oh god, he's gorgeous. __**Wait, what?!**_

_He is too!_

_** Oh, it's Potter! You know you guys would never work together!**_

_ If you actually tried, it would!_

_**Oh, just shut up.**_

Lily looked up, wide-eyed. James was smiling at her, almost as if he knew. No, he couldn't know. He was just waiting for her to answer. Taking a calming breath, she opened her mouth to speak.

"I offer a truce, Potter. I will work agreeably with you **if**," she paused, "you do not ask me out anymore."

James' face fell. _Aaaaah. He's adorable._

_** Oh, not again, you silly girl. **_

_Well, he is._

_**No, no he's not. **_

_Sure he isn't._

_**Fine. He is cute, but it's not like I fancy him or anything. It's just hormones, my dear. **_

_ Sure. Just hormones. Of course. _

_**Well, what can I say? It's James Potter. Now this conversation is over.**_

"…Okay." James defeated voice cut through the air. "I won't ask you out anymore." He changed the subject. "We should, uh, get ready for the Prefects, yeah?"

"Yeah."

Lily smiled a polite no-teeth-smile and got some notes out of her bag. James walked over and they worked together in silence.

-End Of Chapter-

Thank you, reviewers! I'm a new Fanfictioner and constructive criticism would be great!  
-swiftie4ever :)


	3. Chapter 3

**POV: James**

James woke up early in the morning, something he mostly never done. He needed to stop. Stop thinking about her. Her silky auburn hair, her creamy skin, her snapping green eyes, her perfect lips, her slender waist… With a groan, James forced his thoughts away from her and got up to take a very cold shower. He needed to calm his… uh… his… never mind.

As he walked out of the portrait hole (the Fat Lady had squawked something about how early it was and why in the world he was up already) James thought of the words from last night. _I will work agreeably with you if, _she hadpaused then, her lips parted, and James had the biggest desire to kiss her, _you do not ask me out anymore._

He had very dazedly said yes. But now, he wanted to just be friends and work his way up from there. It couldn't be too hard, could it?

**POV: Lily**

Lily woke up happily in the morning. "Wake up, wake up!" Lily sang as she pulled back the curtains of every bed in her dorm.

"Ugh…" Marlene blinked sleepily up at her.

Lily giggled. "We're back at Hogwarts! First day! Get up already, sleepyheads!" Lily pulled on her robes and used bobby pins to smooth back her sleek, waist-length hair. She dabbed on a tiny bit of makeup and was finally ready.

By then, Emmeline, Marlene, and Alice were already awake. Marlene had dancing light brown eyes, curly brown hair, and a cheery personality. Alice had thin, pale blonde hair and huge blue eyes. She was meek and demure. Emmeline was a half-blood, but the McKinnons and Prewetts were both wealthy, ancient families.

When the four girls were ready, they made their way down to the Great Hall, where the _clink-clink _of plates could be heard. As they started eating, the "Marauders", James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew came down. James caught Lily's eye. Both of them blushed and looked away.

_My dear, I think you like him!_

_**No. I don't. And technically, we're the same person, so why do you call yourself – why do I call you – why do I call myself – ARRRGH!**_

_Yes, yes, whatever. Now to focus on the more important issue at hand… You fancy James Potter!_

_**I DO NOT! JUST BE QUIET!**_

"Er…. Lily?" Lily looked around and saw that half of the Gryffindor table was looking at her curiously.

Lily's face burned. "Uh, I did not just say that aloud," she muttered.

Marlene grinned. "Who were you talking to, hmm? Telling them to be quiet… why? What was the topic?"

Lily shook her head and turned away, hearing Marlene chortle behind her. Professor McGonagall came around and passed out their schedules, and the rest of breakfast passed rather quickly. It turned out that the girls all had the same first class, Defense Against the Dark Arts, so they rose and started walking to class.

-End of Chapter—

Please please review! I want to be a writer when I grow up, so giving me tips would be great! Luv you guys!


End file.
